Birds and Pancakes
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: My first completed PruCan fanfic, moving from dA to here with some editing along the way, All posted now. Rated M for later adult themes and language.
1. The Prussian

_Dim sunlight crept through the window, shining on the lump lying under the blanket on the bed._

_One pesky blond curl stuck up from a bird's nest of blond hair that was visible from under the blanket._

_The blond, Matthew Williams let out a yawn as he sat up in his bed. The white blanket with red maple leaves covering it, wrinkled from his frequent nightly tossing and turning._

_He sighed, pushing the blanket off his stomach._

"Well..." he started, in a quiet voice. "...I guess its time to get up...I wonder if anyone will notice me today...?"

Matthew stood up from his bed.

That's when his bedroom door was suddenly kicked open with a crash. It sent the blond haired Canadian scurrying back under his already messy blanket. "Maple..." He managed to squeak out from the scare.

**"The awesome me needs to crash here for a while!"** shouted the silver haired Prussian, Gilbert.

_"How the maple leaf did he get in my house?!"_ Matthew thought loudly to himself.

From under the blanket, Matthew quietly managed to get out, "W-why me? Ca-Can't you stay with with s-someone else?"

The albino Prussian stood over the blanketed Canadian, visibly rolling his red eyes. "Bruder tried to lock me in his basement...but it couldn't contain zhis awesomeness! Kesesese~" Gilbert said, staring down at the small Canadian. Gilbert didn't even seem to notice his small yellow bird, Gilbird flying around his head eagerly.

Matthew couldn't help but think that the former nation was a dick just like America...but at least no one mistook Gilbert for his younger brother, Ludwig.

Suddenly the blanket was ripped off of Matthew. "Maple!" he yelped, at the sudden kidnap of his favorite blanket. The Prussian stood over Matthew, his maple leaf blanket draped over Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbird chirped from Gilbert's silver hair.

"Kesesese~" Gilbert snickered at the wide eyed Canadian. Matthew rubbed his eyes as he was short his glasses. "Have you no respect for someone else's home?" Matthew yelped out. A small white bear sat up from beside Matthew, having had his sleep disturbed by the kidnapped blanket.

"Who are you?" he chirped at Matthew, as he wiped his paw on his nose.

"I'm Canada...I'm the one who feeds you..." Matthew said, sighing as the day had officially started...when Kumashiru asked who he was.

Gilbert gave what he called his "Awesome Grin" and said, "That is an awesome idea. You must now feed the awesome Prussia!"

Matthew opened his mouth to respond and reached for his blanket. Ready to tell Gilbert off. But of course he had to, at that very moment; freeze up like a goddamn chicken.

Gilbert took that chance to flee through the open doorway. "Hurry up! Zhe awesome me does not like to vait!" Matthew heard Gilbert shout as he carried Matthew's blanket out of sight. _"Damn..."_ Matthew thought to himself, "Why can't I stand up for myself?"

"Who are you again?" Kumajiro asked again.

"I'm Canada..." Matthew responded with a sigh as he put his glasses on. Now at least he could see a bit better. He wanted to go back to sleep...but he was short his blanket.

His only one for that matter.

Giving an annoyed sigh and pulling on a red jacket over the white shirt he had worn to bed, Matthew slowly made his way down the stairs to his living room. Kumajiro following after him, mostly because he was probably hungry. Matthew just wanted to find his blanket and just go back to sleep now. Once he had reached the final step of the stairs, he noticed a corner of his blanket peeking around a corner.

He didn't even bother to look around if it was a trap and grabbed a hold of the blanket.

As a result, he got yanked _right_ into Gilbert.

"Kesesesese~" Matthew could hear Gilbert snicker.

Gilbert's red eyes were staring down into Matthew's violet ones.

"M-maple..." Matthew squeaked in surprise.

Kumajiro glanced up at Matthew. "Who are you?" he asked, continuing towards the kitchen to get fed.

Matthew backed up from and yelped out loudly, "Stop it! This isn't funny!"

Gilbert couldn't help but be amazed at that moment.

The Awesome him did not expect that response that from the quiet, younger country. He couldn't help but give the blond a sly smirk.

It made the Canadian get a panicked look on his face and he managed to get out, "I-I'm sorry...I did-didn't mean anything in a rude way...I mean-"

"You got upset over my awesomeness. It's fine. It happens to lots of people when zhe realize zhat zhey are not as awesome as zhe awesome Prussia." Gilbert said. "Kesesese"

Gilbird flapped from Gilbert's silver hair.

Matthew's face behind his glasses began to turn red.

"Um...um...I NEED TO GO MAKE PANCAKES!" He yelped, surprisingly loud. His normal quiet voice cracking from being at that sudden burst of volume. Matthew charged out of the living room, his face turning the same shade of red as the Canadian flag.

**_Gilbert's POV_**

Gilbert stared after Matthew. Gilbird's cheeping snapped him out of his daze.

Gilbert glanced up at his hair and said out loud, "I don't get him either Gilbird...But at least he's not screaming at me about his blanket being stolen like that loser Roderich."

Gilbert snickered to himself. Almost a month ago, he had done the same exact thing he had just done to the blond Canadian, except it was with the bratty Austrian, Roderich Edelstein.

Gilbird chirped loudly, as if to remind him about what happened after.

"Vell how was I suppose to know Elizabeta decided to crawl into his bed zhe night before?" Gilbert responded to the small yellow bird. "Plus vhy did she even have zhat damn skillet under her pillow anyway? It vasn't awesome."

Gilbert then noticed a picture hanging on the wall. He approached it without thinking and found himself staring at it.

It was an old, small photograph that had become faded throughout time. Gilbert turned his head to the side.

_The two people pictured seemed to be happy. Both had light colored hair...for what he thought was light hair due to the faded picture's age. An older man pictured was holding a small child with a familiar curl. The man had long blond hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He wore a old fashioned dark colored outfit. The child wore a small light colored gown with a dark ribbon on it._

The child was easily identifiable as Matthew. He still looked the same, even then.

Gilbert stared at the photograph a bit further. "That guy looks familiar-"

When the front door suddenly opened, Gilbert's gaze broke from the photograph and raised towards the open door.

"Matthieu~? Mon bébé are you home~?" came a man's voice, a French accent being noticeable in his voice.

**_Matthew's POV_**

After charging away from Gilbert, Matthew had nearly tripped over Kumajiro when he had rushed into the kitchen.

He attempted to keep himself busy, although it couldn't stop his frantic pacing.

Matthew began to think.

_ "He's in my house...He didn't even knock...But...he's...actually is noticing me-"_ Matthew's thoughts were interrupted by Kumajiro pawing at his leg for food. Continuing his thought aloud, "-Same can't be said about you Kuma."

"Who?" Kumajiro responded.

"Canada." "Matthew responded, picking up the white bear.

Multitasking, Matthew quickly whipped up Kuma's breakfast with one hand while he held Kuma with his other.

He carried Kuma to a corner and set the plate of leftover pancakes on the floor.

Setting Kuma down in front of the plate, Kumajiro glanced up at him for a second and started eating.

At least he wasn't asking "Who?" anymore.

Matthew walked over to the stove and poured the batter he had been mixing up into a pan.

It was then he heard his front door open and a familiar voice call him.

"Matthieu~? Mon bébé are you home~?" It called.

Matthew's eyes widened. "Papa!" he yelped, running towards the door.

**_End POV_**

Kumajiro glanced up from his bowl. "Who was that?" He said to himself.

* * *

Matthew raced around the corner only to run right into the arms of the long haired Frenchman, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Mon doux bébé~!" Francis cried, wrapping his arms around Matthew and pulling him into a hug.

"Maple...H-hi Papa..." Matthew squeaked out.

Matthew glanced over Francis' shoulder to see Gilbert was staring at the two with a confused look on his face. Wanting to clear some confusion, Matthew said, "Um...Gilbert...this is Franci-"

"I know Frenchie already...mostly I want to know why he's hugging you?" Gilbert responded. It was true, he did know Francis. He, Francis, and Spaniard, Antonio were all friends and often called the _Bad Touch Trio_ by most people.

"Ehheheheheh...He's my Papa. He raised me when I was a little kid." Matthew responded, gently shoving Francis off of himself.

"Honhonhon~ Est-ce mon Matthieu obtenir quoi que ce soit?" Francis said, drifting into French as he gently elbowed Matthew's arm.

Matthew's face turned red. "PAPA! Rien ne se passe!" Matthew shouted at Francis in response.

This left Gilbert with a confused look on his face, as he was only fluent in English, German, and Awesome.

The sudden dinging of a clock came and Francis sighed.

"I must be going Matthieu. I am suppose to speak with Angleterre today~ Au revoir~" Francis said, leaving as quickly as he arrived.

This left Matthew still red in the face. He let out a sigh.

"Well at least that's ov-" He froze when a burning smell nipped at his nose. "MAPLE! The pancake!" He yelped, racing into the kitchen and quickly rescued the burned pancake from the stove. Matthew dropped it on the counter and leaned onto the wall.

"What a waste..." Matthew mumbled.

Then came the munching.

Matthew glanced up to see Gilbert chewing on the pancake as it hung halfway out of his mouth. Gilbird pecked at the pancake. Both seemed to be enjoying the burned pancake.

"I-is it okay?" Matthew found himself asking.

Gilbert, with his mouth still full replied, "Ja."

"I'll start working on a fresh batch right now..." Matthew said, preparing new batter.

After finishing a big stack of the perfect golden brown pancakes, Matthew set the plate down on the table. Gilbert sat halfway in his chair. He and Gilbird both staring anxiously at the steaming stack of pancakes while Matthew was getting the maple syrup out of his fridge.

When Gilbert spotted the bottle of syrup, his head shot up like a cat that had spotted a mouse. That was how he had first interacted with the Canadian.

He had introduced the awesome him to maple syrup which was almost as awesome as he was.

When Matthew turned towards the table with the maple syrup bottle in hand, he tripped over Gilbert's foot causing him to tumble right into the former nation's chest.

The sudden fall, surprised the awesome Prussian.

"M-maple..." Matthew whimpered as he clung to Gilbert for support.

"That wasn't awesome, are you okay?" Gilbert asked, lifting the Canadian back on his feet.

Matthew nodded slowly, keeping his head down from the embarrassment.

It was then that Gilbert noticed something.

Gilbird was nuzzled up into Matthew's messy blond hair.

Even the obnoxious Prussian couldn't hold back his laughter. Matthew's face had the most confused look on it. "E-eh?" He managed to get out.

"The awesome Gilbird thinks you are a Mutti Birdie." Gilbert managed to get out through his laughter.

_Matthew realized what he meant once he heard Gilbird chirping from his own hair._

_Gilbert kept snickering. The sight of Gilbird in Matthew's hair was just plain adorable._

_Not that he'd admit that of course._


	2. Sandwich

_"How long had it been since the day Gilbert began living with him?"_ Matthew thought to himself as he stood in his kitchen, making himself a sandwich. He continued his thoughts aloud, "Not that I'm complaining...its actually nice to be noticed by someone...even if that someone isn't-" He stopped when he felt arms wrap around his head.

"Hey Mattie. Kesesese~" came Gilbert's voice.

"Hi Gil..." Matthew replied, quietly.

"Nien...wrong person." responded Gilbert. Matthew could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"H-huh?" Matthew managed to stammer out. "Then who are you suppose to be then?"

Gilbert snickered. "I am the awesome!" He shouted. "Say I'm awesome, Birdie!"

Birdie was now Matthew's nickname. Ever since Gilbird decided to make Matthew his, what Gilbert called, "Mutti Birdie".

Gilbert had been calling him by a shorter version of the name...Birdie.

That and he claimed Matthew reminded him of a bird.

Matthew shook his head as best he could. "A-acun..." He answered.

"Say it Vögelchen. Say iiiiitt~" Gilbert said, squeezing Matthew's head slightly.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Matthew yelped, flailing at the pressure on his head. "Erable!"

Gilbird flew out of Gilbert's hair and landed on Matthew's head, chirping at the albino and pecking his arm.

Gilbert stared over Matthew's shoulder. "So whatcha making, Birdie?"

The light stone counter was dirtied with peanut butter. An empty container of maple syrup and an open peanut butter jar sat on the counter beside an average size sandwich. Matthew managed to shake Gilbert off and picked up the sandwich, turning back to him.

"Its a peanut butter and maple sandwich. I haven't made one in a while." Matthew replied, smiling at the red eyed Prussian. Matthew squealed when he noticed maple syrup had oozed onto his fingers.

Instead of grabbing a napkin, the blond haired Canadian licked the maple syrup off his fingers, right in front of Gilbert. "Délicieux." Matthew said, giving a small grin. Gilbird chirped happily from Matthew's hair.

Gilbert stared at Matthew for a second before looking off at the window.

"Sorry if you wanted any Maple syrup, Gil...I kinda wasted the last of it on my sandwich...eh heh heh..." Matthew said, nervously as he moved past Gilbert and started to leave the kitchen to go eat in the living room.

_Matthew didn't see Gilbert was staring after him...nor did he hear Gilbert charging at him._

_He did unfortunately feel Gilbert tackle as it sent him tumbling forward._

"Maple!" Matthew yelped, grabbing onto a wall so he could avoid hitting the floor. Gilbird fluttered in the air, having seen his owner come charging and flew to get out of the way. Matthew turned his glare on the Albino.

"Gilbert?! What was that for you, Hoser?!" He shouted at the silver haired Prussian though it came out as a high pitched yelp.

Gilbert stared at him for a second before saying, "Let me have that sandwich."

Matthew stared back at him, raising an eyebrow and asking in another yelp, "What? Why?!"

"Because I am awesome, zhat's vhy!" Gilbert shouted his reply, giving a grin.

"Well I don't care how awesome you are, you aren't getting my sandwich..." Matthew replied, sitting down on his couch. Before taking a bite out of his sandwich, Matthew mumbled under his breath, "...hoser..."

Then without warning, Gilbert came flying and landed right on Matthew, pinning him down to the couch.

With the sandwich still hanging out of his mouth, Matthew could only glare up at the smirking former nation. After dropping the sandwich, Matthew finally realized how awkward their position was; he face turning pink.

"G-Gil...?" Matthew managed to stammer out.

"Ja Birdie?" Gilbert answered, not even bothered by their pose.

"Pl-Please g-get off of m-me!" Matthew yelped, flailing in a poor attempt to get out of the Prussian's grasp.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile. That pink on the blond country's face told the awesome him that he was embarrassed by the whole situation. "Nien." Gilbert responded. "Kesesese."

Matthew flailed more, slipping into angry French. "Si vous ne descendez pas de moi en ce moment, je le jure, je vous le genou droit dans vos soi-disant cinq mètres!"

Gilbert snickered.

_Even Frenchie never got this hyped up._

Gilbert moved slightly so Matthew had more breathing room but he still remained close to the blond who was having dual angry and embarrassed emotions by that point.

_"This is embarrassing..."_ Matthew thought to himself. _"...This cannot get any worse-"_

_Then as fate would have it, Matthew's unlocked front door burst open._

_**"Hey Canadia! The Hero is here!"** came the loud voice of Alfred F. Jones, Matthew's twin brother._

_Here for a surprise visit._

_"Maple Tree..." Matthew thought to himself, staring up at the now opened door._


	3. The Over-Protective Brother

"Uhhhh..." The light blonde haired American said, his mouth hanging open at the sight of his younger twin brother in such an awkward position.

Especially while under the former nation of Prussia.

_"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod"_ Matthew kept repeating over and over in his head, his violet eyes staring up at his wide-eyed brother. With a quick shove, Matthew got Gilbert off of him. "Um...hi Alfred...this is...uhh...Gilbert..." Matthew managed to stammer out. He glanced at Gilbert to see his red eyes held...anger? Yeah, he actually looked angry at Alfred's sudden appearance but he never said a word. Which was odd for the normally loud Prussian.

Matthew adjusted his glasses and stood up to face his brother, his long curl hanging into his face.

Alfred's blue eyes grew angry behind his own glasses. His dark blond hair was poorly brushed with that normal piece of his hair sticking straight up in the air. His arms crossed over his open bomber jacket.

"Matt-" Alfred growled out.

_"Ohshit"_ Matthew thought to himself, _"He is really pissed if he's using Matt."_

"-Can I speak to you in private?" Alfred said, growling the question with his angry blue eyes trained on the Albino.

"...okay..." Matthew said, not wanting to anger the American further.

Matthew looked back at Gilbert, giving him a sad smile and followed Alfred up to Matthew's bedroom.

Gilbert gently grabbed a hold of Gilbird and held the yellow bird in his hand until he heard the door of Matthew's room click shut. "That arschloch better not hurt Matthew..." Gilbert mumbled under his breath and placing his head in his hands. "Gott..."

That's when the angry screaming could be heard.

* * *

Matthew sighed sadly as he entered his bedroom to be alone with his angry brother. Sitting down on his bed, Alfred shut the door.

Alfred paced back and forth in front of Matthew.

"What the hell the hell do you think you're doing, Matt?" Alfred finally asked, stopping in front of Matthew.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asked, starting to shake at the tension in the air.

"Why the hell is that German Freak in your house?!" Alfred shouted, his voice getting louder.

"A-Al, do-don't s-say that. G-Gilbert is just a frie-" Matthew started to say when Alfred's temper erupted.

**_"THERE'S A REASON HE'S NO LONGER A NATION! YOU KNOW THIS, MATT!"_** Alfred screamed, his blue eyes full of anger.

Matthew pulled his legs to himself and began to shake. He hadn't seen Alfred this angry since what happened in the Revolutionary war, centuries ago.

Alfred huffed, opening the door and screaming out, "You're pathetic, Matt! There's a reason no one notices you too!"

With that Alfred slammed the door hard enough that it left a large crack in the door.

Matthew couldn't stop the sudden stream of tears and flopped into his pillow, muffling the sobs.

* * *

Gilbert heard the scream of Alfred and the slam of the bedroom door.

Followed by Alfred stomping down the stairs, obviously pissed.

He glared at the Albino for just barely a second before leaving through the front door with another slam.

Gilbert sat there in the silence.

"What a hoser." chimed Kumajiro as he crawled out from under the couch.

"I'll say..." Gilbert replied, reaching down to rustle the white bear's fur.

Gilbird chirped from Gilbert's shoulder. "It vasn't awesome of zhat America to yell at his kleinen Bruder, vasn't it, Gilbird?" Gilbert asked, rubbing Gilbird's head with his index finger.

Gilbert gently set Gilbird on Kumajiro's head and stood up with a stretch.

"You two stay here for now, I have to go comfort mein Vögelchen." Gilbert said to the two animals before turning towards the stairs.

Matthew kept his face in the pillow, soaking it with his salty tears. He heard the bedroom door creak open but didn't even bother to glance up, even when he felt his bed shift.

Matthew laid there, thinking it was only Kumajiro.

That is, until he felt a hand run softly up and down his back.

_"It's Gilbert..." _Matthew thought to himself, glancing up at Gilbert through his tear rimmed eyes. Gilbert sat there staring at him with an oddly worried look on his face. Taking Matthew's glasses off and setting them on the table.

"You okay, Birdie?" Gilbert asked, after setting the glasses down.

"...n-no..." Matthew replied, reburying his face back into the pillow.

Gilbert laid down on his stomach and gently pulled the crying Matthew closer to him.

"It's okay Liebe...everything is okay..." Gilbert whispered to Matthew.

His voice was strangely calm when he didn't want to be so loud.

_It actually was pretty comforting._

_On a whim, Matthew moved onto his side, reaching his arm around Gilbert's side and hugging onto him. Gilbert seeing the movement, rolled onto his side so he was facing Matthew and allowed the blond to hug into him more._

_Ignoring his own blush, Matthew buried his face into the dark blue fabric of Gilbert's shirt._

_The two then fell asleep in that pose._

_Hugging each other close._

_Showing each other that they wouldn't be forgotten so easily._


	4. The Sister

_It started with a faint creak of the door opening along with a soft gasp._

_Then came the faint giggling._

_Matthew responded with a whine and buried his face into his pillow, feeling the warmth of what he thought was Kumajiro on his back._

_Then came the poking on his head. He groaned and swatted whatever it was away._

_But seconds later it continued._

_He grumbled and swatted at the object again._

_But even then it continued._

_Believing it to be Gilbird, Matthew raised his head groggily from the pillow, expecting to see the yellow chick._

_Instead what he saw were a pair of happy brown eyes._

_The happy brown eyes belonged to a girl with dark brown skin and long dark brown hair tied into two loose pigtails with bright red bows. Her light blue dress fluttered around her._

She smiled down at the half-awake and surprised Canadian and said softly with a smile, "Hi Mattie." Matthew felt his glasses being slid on and realized the girl had slid the small glasses onto his face.

Matthew awkwardly tried to sit up to see the girl better but flopped back down from the pressure on his side. "M-Michelle?" He managed to get out.

The girl only smiled as a response and happened to glance past Matthew.

Matthew glanced over and realized what the pressure was. Gilbert's arms were wrapped around Matthew's stomach and pulling them close together.

Embarrassed by the closeness and the fact that Michelle had seen them too close and god knows what she was thinking; Matthew loudly yelped, **"MAPLE!"** And began to flail frantically.

This woke up Gilbert who sat up with a jolt, sending the younger country off the bed.

Michelle's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees to check on the fallen Matthew. "Are you okay, Mattie?" She asked, gently rubbing his head with her hand. "I-I'm fine...But Michelle...why are you even here?" Matthew asked, gently pushing her hand away.

Gilbert, who was now interested in the chit-chat, rolled his awesomeness over to that side of the bed to watch the two talk.

Michelle's face fell and she replied, "I was visiting Papa Francis and Arthur when Alfred burst in and went on in a screaming fit how you were...sleeping with an ex-nation?"

Matthew's face got bright red and he yelped out, _"Gil and I are not sleeping together!"_

Gilbert buried his face in the blanket to hide his smirk.

_"Kesesese..."_ He snickered to himself.

"I didn't say you were, Mattie. Though you both did look cute while you were sleeping. Cuddling, it was really sweet." Michelle said, grinning. "Well Alfred told Papa and Arthur what he had said to you and well...he's in real trouble. So while that was going on, I came to see my little brother."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Kleinen Bruder, Birdie?" he repeated as he stared down at the two. Matthew groaned and Michelle grabbed onto his head, pulling him into her hug. "We haven't been properly introduced. Bonjour, I'm Michelle but that is just my human name, my real name is Seychelles." Michelle said, smiling at Gilbert. "Well I am the awesome Prussia...also known as the awesome Gilbert." Gilbert replied, not noticing Gilbird was sitting in his hair. "So you are related to mein Birdie?" He asked, red eyes staring at the two.

"Oui. I am the oldest but I also was adopted. I was found and raised by Francis and then raised by Arthur. I consider Alfred and Mattie as my brothers though." Michelle answered, gently kissing Matthew's head.

Gilbert just stared at the adorable sibling love he was seeing and glanced away from it.

"Also Mattie...Papa était vrai? Y at-il quelque chose ... qui se passe ici?" Michelle asked, switching to French to have a conversation with Matthew and hoping Gilbert couldn't understand French.

He didn't of course. But she didn't know.

Matthew's face got red and he yelped in reply, "Michelle! Je pense que vous êtes autour de Papa trop!" Michelle giggled and said, "Je n'étais pas le plaquer un avec lui pendant que je dormais, Mattie~" Motioning to a very confused Gilbert as she spoke.

"J'ai été bouleversé par Alfred être une sorte hoser Gilbert m'a réconforté." Matthew explained in another yelp.

Michelle gave a laugh at how red her brother's face was although the laugh coming out as a light, "Honhonhon~" To which Matthew asked, "Etes-vous sûr Papa-vous adopté?"

"Teehee~" Michelle giggled as she slipped back into English. "It's not my fault, Papa would say that~"

Matthew groaned and rubbed his eyes. Gilbert snickered and asked, "I heard my name. Are you you talking about the awesome me?"

Michelle smiled and shook her head. "Noooo...Anyway Mattie, I have to go back to Papa's house." She said, standing up. She kissed Matthew on the head as she continued, "Be sure to visit soon. Bye~"

Then she was gone, the front door shutting signaling her departure.

Matthew stood up so he was on his feet, needing coffee and a shower.

Those plans went out the window when Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's back and yanked him backwards onto the bed. "Birdie, are you feeling any better?" Gilbert asked, hugging the Canadian.

"Well...yes..." Matthew replied as he managed to shake out of the older country's arms.

"So...Francis and Arthur raised you?" Gilbert asked, propping his head up to look at the blond. Matthew nodded, slipping a white sweatshirt over his head.

"I'm mostly surprised those two even get along." Gilbert said, messing around with a hockey puck that had been sitting on Matthew's side table.

"They didn't..." Matthew answered quickly, "I remember them fighting over everything. Land...me...Alfred...Michelle...Who was going to cook in the kitchen..."

That last part caused the Prussian to start laughing.

Kumajiro was unfortunately caught in the laughing Albino's grasp and flailing his little paws as Gilbert held him. "Why can I see zat happening? They are like an altes Ehepaar!" Gilbert managed to get out through his laughter.

"But...I remember on some days, They'd settle their differences because they shared one thing in common...they both loved us." Matthew said, showing a hint of joy from the old memory.

Gilbert stared up at the Canadian and smiled.

"Hey Pru-I mean Gil?" Matthew asked, correcting his slight mistake.

"Ja Birdie?" Gilbert responded as he was squeezing Kumajiro's face.

"Maple...this is going to sound stupid and you can say no if you want..." Matthew said, mumbling.

Gilbert glanced at the Canadian and raised an eyebrow as if saying, _"Go on?"_

"Um...well...would you like to...live here with me? I mean...if you need a break from anything back at your house..." Matthew managed to get out, staring at Gilbert.

Gilbert's eyes grew wide from the question and then he smirked at the blond.

Before Matthew could react, Gilbert moved his way over and gently kissed the Canadian on the forehead.

Matthew tapped his own hand on the spot with wide eyes, surprised by Gilbert's action.

"Ja mein Birdie." Gilbert whispered in reply.


	5. The Cats

Matthew sighed to himself. Carefully pouring the tea into a cup and then pouring maple syrup into the same cup.

He gently picked up a spoon, swirling the maple syrup into the tea.

_Clink_

_Clink_

_Clink_

Was the only sound heard throughout the house.

Matthew sighed gently.

He had never thought he'd miss Gilbert so much.

The Prussian had left almost a week ago to as he put it, _"Rescue his awesome stuff before his less awesome bruder and the loser, Roderich threw it all away."_

The chirping snapped him out of his daze.

Matthew glanced down, a smile growing on his face.

Gilbird had hopped onto Matthew's empty hand and sat there.

Gilbert had left Gilbird behind for several reasons.

He mostly claimed Gilbird apparently didn't like flying in planes.

But it was also a way for Matthew to not feel so alone while Gilbert was gone.

Matthew stared at the bird before saying, "It's kinda lonely isn't it?"

Gilbird stared up at Matthew.

"You're his friend...you think I made the right choice by letting him stay here?"

Gilbird fluttered his wings as if to say, _"Hell yeah! You are awesome to let the awesome Gilbert and equally awesome Gilbird to stay here!"_

Matthew couldn't help but laugh.

Taking a sip of his tea and pacing around his kitchen, Matthew sighed.

"You're Gil's friend...you think he likes me?" Matthew asked, not expected an answer.

"Its obvious he does..." came an answer. "...also who are you?"

Matthew glanced down to see Kumajiro sitting at his feet.

Leaning down Matthew picked up the wiggly white bear.

"Kumagaga, I've told you a dozen times...I'm Canada...you know this...Anyway how can you tell Gil likes me?"

Kumajiro's dark eyes looked up at the blond haired country. "Well he's been going in your room at night to sleep next to you. And lately he's been calling you lots of weird stuff."

Matthew sighed and said, "That's because he's speaking German...I don't know what he's saying half the time either."

Kumajiro stared up at him. "Google it then." he said.

Matthew stared at the bear with wide eyes.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Who are you again?"

* * *

After starting up his rarely used laptop, Matthew was staring at the screen that held Google Translate. "What's one the words he usually says?"

Kumajiro stared at the screen from Matthew's lap and answered, "He says nien a lot."

"That means no, Kumagumgum."

"Oh." Kumagiro said, sniffing at Matthew's red hoodie.

Matthew thought for a second and typed in, _Vögelchen_ which Gilbert had been calling him occasionally.

"Hmm...should of figured, it means Birdie." Matthew said, seeing the answer.

"Any other ones to check?" Kuma asked, rubbing his own nose.

"Well..." Matthew trailed off.

He remembered a word Gilbert had used when comforting him not that long ago.

_"It's okay Liebe...everything is okay..." _was what he had said.

On a whim, Matthew typed in, Liebe

The results surprised him.

Matthew stared blankly at the screen.

"L-love?" Matthew repeated out loud.

"Called it." Kumajiro said, hopping off Matthew's lap. "Also whatever your name is. Someone is banging on the back door."

Matthew glanced up. "Eh?" he said, shutting his laptop and heading back through the kitchen towards the back door.

Opening the backdoor, his eyes widened to see Gilbert standing there, panting.

One bag on each arm and one noticeably hanging around his neck.

"Thank Gott..." Gilbert wheezed, entering the house and setting his bags down. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Matthew managed to say. "Kesese, Birdie missed this awesomeness?" Gilbert said, grinning at Matthew.

He pulled off the bag hanging around his neck.

"Opp- Here hold this." Gilbert said, dropping the surprisingly heavy bag into Matthew's arms. "I need to go piss. That Plane ride took too long...oh yeah, you better unzip that bag so he can finally stretch his legs."

Matthew's eyes widened. "H-Huh?!" he yelped, now feeling whatever was in the bag was moving around. Gilbert gave him a smirk and left without an answer.

"G-Gil! Nom de Dieu..." Matthew grumbled under his breath as he set the bag on the counter and fiddled with the bag's zipper.

_Once he slid the zipper open, Matthew's curiosity overcame him and he peered inside the darkened bag._

_Meeting the face of a pure white cat with red eyes which chose then to pop out and lick Matthew right on the nose._

Startled, Matthew jumped back.

The cat jumped out of the bag and stretched on the counter.

Matthew could now see the cat better.

It had short white fur with red eyes and a faded red scar on its right eye.

A ripped ribbon colored in black, orange, and yellow was tied around its neck.

It glanced over at Matthew. "Mrrrr-ow?" It meowed.

"A-are you Gil's cat?" Matthew asked, after which he slapped himself in the face. "Of course its Gil's cat, Matthew. Hell it even looks like him."

The cat meowed at him again, hopping off the counter and pacing around Matthew's leg before rubbing its head onto Matthew's jeans.

"Well...hello to you too...At least Erable won't be so alone anymore..." Matthew said, crouching down to pet the cat.

After using the bathroom, Gilbert snickered when he heard Matthew jump. "Looks like Gilkatze introduced himself." He said, glancing in a mirror to see Gilbird nuzzled up in his hair. "Hallo Gilbird." Gilbert said, patting the bird in his hair. "Did you miss zhe awesome Prussia?"

Gilbird flapped his little wings in response. Gilbert chuckled.

Leaving the bathroom to head back to where Matthew was. Gilbert suddenly stopped when he heard a noise behind him.

Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted what had been apparently following him.

There was a cat standing directly right behind him.

Its fur was light tanned with a fluffy tail and a fluff of light colored mane around its neck.

On first glance, he thought it was Alfred's cat. The one he once witnessed stealing its owner's hamburger the moment he had set it down.

But he then realized by staring at the cat that it was in fact a much different cat.

Gilbert smirked, turning to approach the cat who had squeezed itself together to appear smaller.

Not falling for it, Gilbert scooped up the timid cat with one hand.

"Kesesese~ Hallo Matthew's cat. I am zhe awesome Prussia." Gilbert said, stroking the cat's fur.

_Like America's cat, the cat had odd markings under its eyes that looked like glasses._

_Though this cat was indeed different then Alfred's cat._

_It had a much calmer personality, its fur was lighter, and it had a curl like Matthew's sticking out of the fur on its head._

_The poor cat was purring nervously in the Prussian's hand._

"Kesesese, lets go see where your owner is, ja?" Gilbert said calmly, walking towards the living room.

* * *

Matthew was sitting on the couch, hugging the extremely happy white cat. He glanced up when Gilbert entered the room, carrying a very familiar cat.

Matthew's eyes widened. "Erable!" He yelped.

"M-mew?" The cat, Erable squeaked in reply.

Gilbert plopped down on the couch and stared at the white cat in Matthew's arms. "Gilkatze, zat is mien Birdie." he said to the cat.

"That's his name?" Matthew asked, scratching Gilkatze's head.

Gilbert nodded. "He is a cat zat is almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert proclaimed loudly, making Erable shiver.

Gilkatze, finally noticing the other cat, slid out of Matthew's arms and climbed up onto his owner's shoulders to inspect the cat better. Gilbert set Erable down on the ground, Gilkatze jumping after Erable.

Gilkatze stood there sniffing around Erable before Erable wandered off to the kitchen.

Gilkatze following eagerly.

"Zhat cat related to Alfred's cat?" Gilbert asked, glancing over at Matthew. Matthew nodded and answered, "Yeah, Erable and Hero came from the same litter as Michelle's cat. I'm guessing Gilkatze is related to Ludwig's?"

"Ja...West's cat, Germouser is Gilkatze's bruder." Gilbert answered, looking deep in thought.

Matthew glanced up at Gilbert to see Gil was blankly staring at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Gilbert nodded. "Ja...I'm fine, Liebe. I still can't believe I was able to outrun West. Kesese. Even he couldn't catch zhis awesomeness."

_Matthew froze up._

_That word again._

_Risking it, Matthew moved closer to Gilbert, hoping Gilbert wouldn't notice._

_He did and he was fighting back a smirk._

"Umm...Gil?" Matthew asked, glancing up at him.

"Ja Birdie?" Gilbert replied, secretly snaking one of his arms behind Matthew.

_The Canadian didn't even notice._

"...well um...I wanted to ask...why do you call me the German word for-Maple!" Matthew's words were cut short when Gilbert pulled him closer.

"Ja?" Gilbert chuckled out at Matthew's cut words.

"Why do you call me the German word for Love?!" Matthew basically screamed out before clamping his own hand on his mouth from the shock.

Gilbert snickered and cuddled Matthew closer.

"Cause you're mein, Mattie~" Gilbert whispered.

Matthew's eyes widened upon hearing his actual name from Gilbert's mouth, but didn't try to wiggle away from the grasp.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the house, Gilkatze was purposely hitting Erable in the face with his tail._

_"S-stop it!" Erable meowed, not bothering to move himself._

_"Nein, I am zhe awesome Gilkatze! And I live here now so everything is mein!" Gilkatze meowed. "Including you~"_

_"Mr-Merow?" Erable meowed, trembling slightly._

_Gilkatze wiggled into a pouncing position._

_Being the brother of Alfred's cat, Hero taught the timid tan cat to avoid that pose._

_**"CAT NIP!"** Erable yelped, taking off like a bullet. Managing to leap over Kumajiro in his wild fleeing._

_"Hoser!" Kumajiro yelled after the terrified cat._

_"Zhe awesome Gilkatze likes a challenge~!" Gilkatze purred, taking off after Erable with Gilbird riding on his back._


	6. Kiss

_Matthew yawned, sitting up with a stretch. Due to being wrapped up in his blanket, his blond hair was once again a bird's nest._

_Just like it was when Gilbert first arrived._

_Gilkatze was laying in between him and Gilbert, snuggled up to Erable in an almost possessive way._

_Matthew looked past them and smiled._

_Gilbert was wrapped in a black blanket he rescued from his brother's house and was still sleeping peacefully._

_A bit a drool running down his chin._

_His rustled silver hair just barely covering his closed eyes._

_On a whim, Matthew reached his arm over and ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair._

_"Soft and Smooth..."_ Matthew thought to himself, as he ran his fingers gently through the silvery hair.

"Birdie likes mein awesome hair?" came Gilbert's voice suddenly which startled the Canadian.

Matthew pulled his hand back to see Gilbert's red eyes staring up at him.

Gilbert smirked, sitting up so he was at eye level with Matthew.

"I wasn't doing anythin-"

Gilbert leaned and kissed Matthew gently on the forehead, causing Matthew's face to turn a shade of pink.

_Gilkatze flicked his tail, hitting Erable in the face._

_Erable meowed, slightly annoyed but didn't move._

"So Mattie, I've been meaning to ask..." Gilbert started as Matthew gently stroked Gilkatze's fur.

"Ask what Gilb- Nngn!" Matthew choked on his words when Gilbert wrapped a finger around his curl.

"Vhat's up with this curl? I know Feli has one but West told me never to touch it or he'd snap my fingers in half." Gilbert yammered on, tugging on the curl with one finger as he spoke.

Matthew kept his hand clamped on his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Mattie? You okay?" Gilbert asked, finally noticing the condition he was in.

"G-Gil...pl-please let go...o-of my...curl..." Matthew was able to gasp out, opening his eyes to look at Gilbert who released his curl.

Matthew let out a deep sigh of relief shutting his eyes for a minute.

Gilbert gave a smirk.

"Birdie?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah Gil-maple!" Matthew jumped when he opened his eyes to see Gilbert was leaning right to his face. "Uhm...y-yes?" Matthew asked.

It was at that moment that Matthew's phone started to ring. Matthew, glad for the distraction answered it, not noticing Gilbert looking like he wanted to smash the phone for being a cockblock.

"Hello?" Matthew yelped into the phone without realizing.

Gilbert grumbled next to him but leaned to the phone to hear the conversation.

"Well that was unnecessary, Matthew." came the voice on the other end.

"I'm s-sorry, Arthur." Matthew responded.

Arthur Kirkland sipped a cup of his tea as he continued, "So how are you? Alfred's words didn't hurt you, did they?"

"N-no I'm fine...no its fine..." Matthew answered,"...are you still at Papa's house?"

Arthur coughed on his tea resulting in a snicker from Gilbert.

"What?! No! I am in my own bloody house! Not that frog's house!" Arthur shouted into the phone.

"Umm..." Matthew responded.

"Bonjour Matthieu~!" came Francis Bonnefoy's sudden voice, squealing into the phone.

"Bloody hell?!" Arthur yelped, setting the phone down. Having probably spotted the Frenchman in his kitchen where the other phone was as his voice now moved onto Francis' line.

_"Frog! WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" Arthur screamed, causing Gilbert to break into hysteric laughter._

_"Oh Angleterre, I've come to visit~" Francis replied, having set his phone down too._

_"Francis! Let go of me! Stop trying to take my shirt off!" Arthur screamed in the background._

Not wanting to hear his former guardians getting it on, Matthew hung up.

His face red from embarrassment.

Gilbert's face was red from him laughing too hard.

Gilkatze hissed at his owner, jumping off the bed. Erable falling after him with a thump. Gilkatze stopped and raced back over to the fallen Erable, purring and licking his head to comfort him.

"Awww, look Birdie. The awesome Gilkatze is taking care of your cat." Gilbert said, seeing the two cats on the floor.

Matthew smiled. _"Erable does look happy in a way." _he thought to himself.

While he was deep in thought, Gilbert smiled at what he was about to do.

"Mattie~" Gilbert purred.

Matthew snapped out of his gaze when Gilbert's hands suddenly gripped the sides of his face.

"Gil?" Matthew asked, startled by the movement.

Gilbert gave him a grin before pressing their lips together.

* * *

Kumajiro popped his head out of the basket that was his make-shift bed. He glanced over at the bed to see that albino guy locking lips with the guy that always made him food.

"Called it." He said very bluntly.

* * *

"Called it." came Kumajiro's chirp.

Gilbert released Matthew's mouth and smirked.

Matthew's eyes, still wide open from the surprise kiss stared back at Gilbert.

"Kesesesese~ So cute~" Gilbert said, grinning at Matthew.

Embarrassed by the kiss, Matthew hid under his blanket, rolling it into a type of cocoon.

"Mattie, don't hide yourself from zhis awesomeness." Gilbert said as he tried to find a loose edge of the cocoon so he could pull the Canadian out but couldn't seem to find one.

"No! I'll do what I want!" came the muffled yelps of Matthew.

Gilbert smiled, wrapping his arms around the rolled up Canadian.

"E-eh?!" he yelped from in the blanket cocoon.

"Mein Birdie~!" Gilbert shouted, rolling all over the bed with the rolled up Canadian in his arms.

"Gil stop please!" Matthew yelped again.

"Kesesese!" Gilbert laughed.

Matthew finally popped his head out to shoot Gilbert a glare.

Gilbert tapped him gently on the nose. "Cute~" He purred.

Matthew tried to wiggle out of Gilbert's grasp and failed.

"...why did you kiss me?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert's smile fell.

"Well...uhm...how do I put this?" He said, trying to get his thoughts together.

Matthew stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well um...Ich liebe dich, Vögelchen..." Gilbert mumbled.

"What?" Matthew asked, catching only two of the words.

_"Gott! I love you, Birdie!" Gilbert practically yelled._

_Matthew's eyes widened._

_"W-what?" Matthew stuttered out._


	7. And So It Begins

_It was a simple Friday night, the average routine for the two._

_Gilbert had been living with Matthew officially for over six weeks already._

_The two were in fact growing closer and closer each day._

_Though Gilbert had admitted he loved Matthew, Matthew didn't know how to respond and anytime the issue was brought up he'd claim he was busy._

_Gilbert didn't mind, though he'd make it clear he did love Matthew._

_And he'd make that known somehow._

Currently, Matthew was cuddled up to Gilbert who was flipping through channels before settling on **_Animal Planet_**.

The two cats sat, snuggled up in a basket watching the TV as well.

Gilbert hummed while watching the TV, pulling Matthew closer.

Matthew glanced up at Gilbert and smiled. "Gil, you are so cute when you watch your animal shows." he said, snuggling closer to the Prussian's embrace. "Zhe awesome Prussia is not cute, Mattie." Gilbert replied with a laugh. Running his hand through Matthew's blond hair.

Matthew jumped when the back door was heard crashing open.

"Yo Matthew!" came Alfred's loud voice.

Matthew buried his face into Gilbert's shirt. As he did, Alfred's cat, Hero came bounding in and leaped into the basket, separating Gilkatze and Erable and earning a hiss from Gilkatze.

"God...what does he want?" Matthew said, his voice muffled by Gilbert's shirt.

Gilbert rubbed his hand on Matthew's back. "If that Arschloch yells at you again, I swear I'll beat him with his own flag."

Gilkatze wasn't having much luck either as Hero pressed himself on to Erable to nuzzle him, nearly squishing him in the process.

"Anyway!" called Alfred. "I came to apologize...and steal a couple of your beers cause I'm out."

The pop of a beer can was heard followed by Alfred's coughing.

"Also, I think there's something wrong with your beer cause it tastes kinda bad." Alfred called.

_Matthew could hear Gilbert start grinding his teeth when that was said._

_Alfred had found Gilbert's German Beer and insulted it._

_When Matthew could hear Alfred approaching, he pulled out of Gilbert's warm embrace._

_Alfred stopped in the doorway, seeing the two sitting on the couch._

"Why's he still here, Bro?" Alfred asked, pointing at Gilbert with his hand that was holding a burger.

"I live here now you Fett Arsch." Gilbert growled.

Alfred, not catching the insult plopped down on the couch in between the two.

Gilbert was practically glaring daggers at the American.

His cat following suit but directed at Hero.

"So what'a we watching, Dudes?" Alfred asked, looking at just his brother.

Wanting to avoid a fight, Matthew responded quickly, "Animal Planet."

Alfred groaned out, "Laaaaame." He stood up. "I'm going to go see if I left any good old American beer in your fridge." he said, heading back into the kitchen.

Hero bounded after his owner, much to Gilkatze's pleasure as he snuggled back up to Erable.

Once Alfred was gone, Gilbert snaked his arm back around Matthew, pulling him once again into his warm embrace.

"Zhe awesome me is going to hit him, Birdie..." Gilbert whispered to Matthew.

"It'll be okay, Gil." Matthew responded, gently rubbing Gilbert's hand. "Al will probably get bored and leave...He usually does..." Matthew rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder, shutting his eyes.

"Hey German freak, stop making out with my brother." Came Alfred's voice suddenly.

Matthew's eyes popped open to see Alfred standing there, a crappy American beer in his hand.

Matthew raised his head, now peeved by Alfred's constant interruptions.

"W-We weren't making ou-" Before he could continue, Gilbert finally lost his patience, shouting at the American, "Hey America, you vant to see making out?!"

Matthew didn't have time to react as Gilbert grabbed the sides of Matthew's head and pressed their lips together right in front of Alfred.

Matthew froze up from the action but slowly closed his eyes, his hands flying to feel Gilbert's silver hair.

By that time, Alfred had fled to the kitchen instead of trying to separate the two.

Possibly to go wash his eyes out with soap.

Gilbert finally released Matthew's lips a bit too soon which annoyed the Canadian.

Gilbert snickered, turning his gaze to the empty doorway. "Zhat scared him." Gilbert said.

It was Matthew who surprised Gilbert next when HE pressed HIS lips to Gilbert's, pulling him into another kiss.

The awesome Prussian was shocked by the action...but made no attempt to stop him. If anything, he was encouraging the kiss.

Which by now had morphed into a make out session.

Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle through the kiss.

Matthew definitely wasn't as shy and innocent as he made himself out to be.

Not that the former country was complaining.

They finally broke apart, Gilbert stared into Matthew's eyes.

Behind the glasses, his eyes had a daze to them and his face was flushed.

Gilbert smirked, leaning to Matthew's ear. "...zhat vas awesome, Birdie." he whispered.

The _"Innocent"_ Matthew popped back on and Matthew buried his face into Gilbert's shirt.

"Mattie~ Why are you hiding your face?" Gilbert asked, gently stroking his hair.

Upon not receiving a response, a smile grew on Gilbert's face as he _"accidentally"_ glided his finger over Matthew's curl.

Resulting in the blond shuddering from the touch.

"Ich liebe dich, Mattie~" Gilbert purred, knowing full well that Matthew knew the meaning.

Matthew glanced up to meet the Prussian's red eyes.

"...J-Je t'aime...**a-aussi**~!" Matthew groaned as Gilbert pulled on the curl a bit. Matthew moaned a bit louder than expected and immediately clamped his hand on his own mouth, violet eyes wide from hearing himself make that noise.

"Kesesese, I found your weak spot, Mattie~" Gilbert purred, stroking the curl between his index finger and thumb. "Nghh..." Matthew groaned in response, keeping his hand clamped on his mouth.

Another of Matthew's muffled groans were cut off when Gilbert yanked his hand off his mouth and pressed their lips roughly together.

Gilbert didn't even care if Alfred was still in the house, he was done being cockblocked.

Matthew didn't even notice Gilbert had carried him out of the living room until he heard his own door slam from Gilbert kicking it shut.

Gilbert smiled at Matthew, holding him bridal style.

Their faces mere inches from each other.

"G-Gil...?" Matthew gasped out, confused by their closeness.

"Don't worry, Matthew...It won't hurt, I promise." Gilbert said as he set Matthew down on the bed and began to pull his clothing off.  
"W-wait..." Matthew squeaked out as he was now down to boxers, which were surprising to be penguin-printed.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"You-your're still-"

Matthew stopped as Gilbert smirked, pulling his own shirt off.

Revealing a muscular chest littered with old scars.

"Does Birdie like~?" Gilbert purred, staring down at him.

Matthew found himself nodding without leaned down to Matthew's face.

"Gut."


	8. Smut and Alfred Fucking-Cockblock Jones

Groans and pants were the only sounds that could be heard in the room.

Matthew had his arms wrapped around Gilbert's neck, staring up at Gilbert with a want in his eyes.

God, why did Gilbert have to be so...so...good?

Matthew let out another loud groan, he peeked open his eyes to see Gilbert staring down at him with his own red eyes clouded with lust.

"...heh...feels g...good doesn't it?" Gilbert groaned out as he thrust repetitively into Matthew's tight warmth.

Matthew arched himself up from the thrusts.

"Ahhhhh~!" he screamed out in response.

Gilbert loved the sounds Matthew making.

"F-fuck...you're still fucking tight." Gilbert groaned, giving another deep thrust.

"Gil-Gilbert~!" Matthew moaned loudly in response, digging his nails into Gilbert's shoulders.

Gilbert stared down at the beautiful sight under him.

_Matthew's blond hair spread out around his head._

_His violet eyes wet from tears._

_Mouth open as he let out moans._

_Gilbert captured those perky lips with his, silencing the moans._

Gilbert released Matthew's lips on a very tight thrust which then caused Matthew to let out a very loud moan, burying his head into Gilbert's shoulder.

"...so...good..." Matthew softly groaned into Gilbert's ear as he practically clung to Gilbert in their lovemaking. "...y-you're so...good...Gil...please...d-don't stop."

_"Oh sweet lady liberty!"_ came Alfred's sudden gasp.

Matthew moved his head from Gilbert's shoulder to see Alfred standing in the doorway looking like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Al-Alfred-!" Matthew yelped, unable to find an excuse for this...position.

Gilbert smirked at Alfred and raised his middle finger at him.

Gilbert gave a hard thrust, hitting a certain bundle of nerves and resulting in something unexpected from Matthew.

"Alfred, if you don't**_ get the fuck out of here_** and let my boyfriend **_fuck me_**, I swear I will **_get my hockey stick and beat Florida to a pulp!_**" Matthew screamed loudly, violet eyes filled with a mix of anger and lust.

Alfred quickly slammed the door on request.

Leaving the two sweaty lovers in silence.

"Kesesese...That was hot, Mattie." Gilbert whispered as he flicked his tongue on Matthew's neck. "Though when did the awesome me become your boyfriend?"

Matthew mumbled.

"Vhat vas zhat? I can't hear you~" Gilbert teased, hitting those nerves again.

Due to the sudden pleasure, Matthew, still gripping Gilbert's shoulders yelped out, "Since now!"

Gilbert smirked lifting himself over Matthew.

Matthew stared up at him, groaning at the movement since he was still filled.

Then without warning, Gilbert spread Matthew's legs wide and began pounding into him.

"Mmmaaaahhh~" Matthew cried from pleasure, clinging to Gilbert.

Gilbert smirked, wrapping his fingers around Matthew's pleading cock.

"G-...Gil...I'm gonna..." Matthew panted, turning his head to the side. "Aaaahhh~"

Matthew's essence released all over his and Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert groaned, shoving deep and releasing.

Matthew laid there feeling the warmth fill him.

It was a few moments later that the Prussian flopped onto the Canadian, his energy spent.

Both trying to catch their breaths.

Gilbert finally rolled off Matthew, laying beside him.

Matthew offered his hand to Gilbert who took it in his.

They laid there, starting to breath regularly and holding each others hands.

"Ich liebe dich..." Gilbert whispered, squeezing Matthew's hand.

Matthew gave him a little smile and replied, "Je t'aime aussi."

"...can't ve just stay like zhis?" Gilbert groaned, staring into Matthew's eyes.

"Sorry...but no...Alfred is still here-"

Gilbert sat up and shouted loudly, "America get the fuck out of the house!"

A shout came from the living room in reply.

"Make me Prussia!" came Alfred's voice from the first floor.

"Maple..." Matthew mumbled, reaching over for his cell phone.

Gilbert turned his gaze on Matthew. "Mattie?" he asked.

Matthew ignored Gilbert as he dialed a number, putting the phone on speaker and covering himself with a blanket.

_Ring_

"Who zhe hell are you calling?" Gilbert asked.

_Ring_

"...the only one who can get rid of Alfred." Matthew responded.

_Ring_

"Vhich is...?

_CLICK_

"-Papa! Let go of Arthur, he looks like he's about to faint! Oh um, hello this is Michelle, may I ask who is calling?" came a familiar voice.

"Hey Michelle, its Matthew-" Matthew said before the reply;

"Oh~! Hi Mattie~!" Michelle squealed into the phone.

"Is it Matthieu, Chéri?" came Francis' voice in the background. "Oui Papa." Michelle answered.

"Michelle focus...Alfred is here and he won't leave." Matthew explained. "Ja and he von't even listen to zhis awesomeness." Gilbert added.

"Why won't he leave? There's gotta be a reason...even if its Alfred." Michelle asked.

"Frog! I said let me go!" Arthur could be heard screaming in the background followed by Francis' "Honhonhon"-ing and a loud smack.

Before Matthew could respond, Gilbert shouted, "He valked in on me screwing Mattie so he's angsting in zhe living room like an unawesome brat!"

_Matthew's face got red by Gilbert admitting their activities to not only his sister, but probably-_

"I KNEW EET~! I GET TO TOP TONIGHT, ANGLETERRE~! HON HON HON~!" Francis squealed in the background.

"I never agreed to such an act! GET OFF OF ME!" Arthur yelled in the background.

_-his Papa and Arthur too...oh god._

Matthew buried his head in his hands.

"I'll be over as soon as possible, Mattie." Michelle said, hanging up.

Gilbert glanced over at Matthew with a big grin on his face.

"Kesesesese. I'm starting to like your sister. Though zhe awesome Prussia vants to know how she's going to get rid of fatass America." he said. "...you'd be surprised..." Matthew answered, looking up at Gilbert before dropping his gaze to the floor. "Maple...I need new boxers..." Matthew said, wrapping a blanket around his hips and trying to stand up-and crumbling to the floor.

"Ouch!" Matthew yelped at the fall.

"Should'a warned you, Mattie; never try walking after five meters. Kesesesese!" Gilbert said, gently lifting Matthew back onto his feet.

Matthew grumbled something sounding like _"Sexy hoser..."_, pulling on a pair of boxers. He glanced back to see Gilbert sitting on the edge of the bed, not even bothering to cover himself.

"Maple...Gilbert...at least cover yourself..." Matthew said, glancing away from Gilbert.

"Don't be surprised if you like what you see, Mattie~" Gilbert purred.

Matthew placed a light kiss on Gilbert's lips.

"Just put on some jeans please...I'll go down to try to talk to Alfred until Michelle arrives." Matthew said, running a hand through his own hair and placing his glasses on his nose.

"And if America tries to yell at you again, I'll pin his ass to zhe ground while I'm still like zhis." Gilbert responded.

Matthew gave a sigh and said, "Anyway, I'll be down there. Please at least put on some pants. I don't care if Alfred sees you but my sister is coming over so..."

Gilbert chuckled. "Mattie wants me all to himself~"

_Matthew turned away to hide his red face. Grabbing a shirt as he prepared to leave the room._

_"...maybe I do..." he mumbled as he left._


	9. Brother VS Sister Sister Wins

Matthew sighed as he pulled the shirt over his head, realizing it wasn't his a bit too late.

_It was a big white shirt with black sleeves and a black eagle was printed on the front._

Not wanting Gilbert to see his mistake, Matthew continued to the stairs and stepped down them, spotting Alfred sitting on the couch.

Alfred glanced up to see Matthew coming down the stairs.

"So..." Alfred started once Matthew was in the living room. "...not only did you let him in your house, but you're _fucking_ him too?"

The anger could easily be heard in his voice.

"I told see how that is any of your business, Alfred." Matthew replied in his soft voice.

Alfred stood up and began approaching Matthew, his fists clenched.

Before he reached Matthew, the front door burst open with a crash.

"**_ALFRED F JONES!_**" came Michelle's scream as she stormed right in.

Her dark brown hair was tied back with one bow today but she still wore her light blue dress.

"M-Michelle?" Alfred said, eyes wide. He hadn't been expecting her of all people.

Michelle grabbed a hold of Alfred's right ear and shook it.

"**_What have I told you about tormenting poor Mattie?! I've been telling you since you were a little colony, I don't care if you're the Hero; You DO NOT torment your brother!_**" She shouted, shaking him by the ear.

By that time, Gilbert had come down the stairs and stopped behind Matthew to watch the show. Wrapping his arms around Matthew.

"OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOw!" Alfred yelped. "Let go, Michelle!"

"No! And since you wanna act childish, I'll play your childish game! If you don't leave Mattie alone, I'm telling Natalia you have a crush on her!" Michelle threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alfred shouted, blue eyes burning.

"Try me Alfie, you don't scare me." Michelle growled in response.

Matthew glanced back and forth between his brother and sister. "W-Wait...Natalia...as in..._Ivan's sister,_**_ Natalia_**?" he asked.

"Also known as Belarus. Alfred here has a crush on her." Michelle explained.

"Kesesesese! Zhis is even better zhen TV!" Gilbert said. "Let zhis awesomeness guess, she doesn't like Mister Hero over zhere because she's busy going gaga over her crazy bruder."

Michelle nodded, smiling at the two and yanked on Alfred's ear.

"I'll be taking Alfred...OH! Before I forget! Mattie don't forget the World Conference is next week. Its near Feli and Lovino's house. I'll see you then. Bye~" Michelle said as she casually dragged Alfred out by his ear.

"No fair Michelle! I'm the Hero! **OUCH**!" shouted Alfred as the front door was shut.

"A Vorld Conference...been a very long time since I heard about zhose...West never vould tell me about zhem until he packed up and left for zhem." Gilbert said, nuzzling into Matthew's neck.

"...I-I'm sorry to hear." Matthew answered, not wanting to bring up any bad memories for Gilbert.

"I zhink zhe awesome me vill go vith you to zhe meeting!" Gilbert proclaimed loudly, surprising the Canadian.

"E-eh?!" Matthew yelped, pulling away from Gilbert and looking at the former nation.

"Kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed.

Matthew raised an eyebrow.

_"Why does Gilbert seem more lively than usual? Wait...Did his eyes get brighter?" Matthew thought to himself, the realization finally coming to mind._

_"...oh my god..." Matthew mouthed._

_"Vhat?" Gilbert asked._

_Matthew took a deep breath and started, "Gilbert, I think you're-"_


	10. The End

Matthew adjusted his tie, glancing in the full wall mirror for a second.

"Maple...this meeting is going to be terrible..." he mumbled, coming out louder than he expected.

Gilbert popped up in the mirror behind Matthew. "I zhink Birdie looks hot." he said, pulling Matthew closer to him.

Matthew gave a smile although feeling a bit uneasy.

Gently smacking Gilbert's arms away.

"Oh and if I see Elizabeta, zhe awesome me is using you as a shield...Or I'll just kiss you in front of her...she's got some veird love of zhat. I say she shouldn't hang around zhat Kiku guy so much." Gilbert said, grabbing Matthew's hand and pulling him along.

Kumajiro followed after the two with Gilbird perched on his head.

Then suddenly came that familiar sound.

_"Vee~"_

The two glanced back to see Feliciano Vargas, also known as Northern Italy leaning on a wall outside the Men's bathroom.

His eyes closed and his brown hair curl bouncing slightly as he _"Vee"_-ed

"Hallo Feli!" Gilbert shouted at the small Italian.

"Oh, Ciao Gilbert~!" Feliciano responded, turning his head to see Gilbert. "I made'a pasta but Ludwig said we can'ta eat right now."

Gilbert chuckled, squeezing Matthew's hand. "So vhere's mein bruder?" Gilbert asked.

Just as he asked, Ludwig exited the bathroom, fixing his slicked back blond hair and blue eyes widening when he saw Gilbert standing there.

Before his eyes changed to a more blank look.

"Morning to you too, West." Gilbert said, staring at his younger brother.

Matthew could see the two not only didn't look alike, but they didn't even act alike either.

"Bruder, I zhought I told you not to come to zhe Conferences." Ludwig said, allowing Feliciano to practically hang onto his arm.

Gilbert huffed, squeezing Matthew's hand gently.

"One; I do vhat I want because I am awesome and Two; West, I don't even live vith you anymore anyvay." Gilbert replied, pulling Matthew away.

_"...uhh...Vhat just happened?" Ludwig asked._

_"Vee~ I think'a Gilbert grew up, Luddy." Feliciano replied, glancing up at Ludwig with his brown eyes open and cuddled into Ludwig's arm._

Matthew found himself dragged by Gilbert into the meeting room.

"Birdie, lets sit next to each other for zhe meeting. We can tell everyone before West decides to halt zhe meeting for a break." Gilbert explained.

As Matthew nodded, his eyes widened once he saw who was already in the room.

Alfred was sulking in his chair with Arthur trying to strangle Francis behind him. Antonio Carriedo, also known as Spain was laughing from his spot at the table with Lovino Vargas, also known as Southern Italy hiding behind him due to his fear of Francis.

Alfred's gaze raised upon spotting the pair.

Before he could stand up, Ivan Braginsky, his sisters, and the Baltic Trio entered the room.

_Katyusha who represented Ukraine, spotted Matthew and waved at him._

_Gilbert gave him a look._

"...she's my friend..." Matthew whispered to Gilbert.

_Natalia who represented Belarus, clung to Ivan's arm with a crazed look in her eyes and glaring at anyone who even dared to look at her big brother._

Gilbert whispered to Matthew, "...America must be high if he has any attraction to Ivan's little schwester."

While they were talking; Toris aka Lithuania had been "rescued" by Feliks aka Poland and the remaining two of the Baltic Trio; Eduard and Raivis aka Estonia and Latvia respectively, were cringing behind Toris.

Gilbert held Matthew's hand as they sat as far from Alfred as possible.

Though they were being watched by someone else.

Ivan stared at the two before giving them a smile.

Gilbert gave a low growl and shuffled his chair over to Matthew.

Just as the other countries began flooding in.

Once the last ones, being Australia, Jett and New Zealand, Jory arrived; The doors were locked to keep the pesky micronations out.

Much to the sadness of the few countries that cared for the small number of micronations.

The Conference continued, eventually leading to screaming arguments between rivals, hidden weapons being pulled on former ruling countries, and Vash occasionally firing his gun to break up fights.

Finally near the end, Ludwig shouted loud enough so he could be heard, "OKAY! Does anyvne else has anyzhing to include before we can go on break?!"

Matthew carefully raised his hand. "Uhm..I d-"

Matthew's quiet voice was drowned out by the sudden swarm of voices of countries that didn't even notice him.

Matthew lowered his head.

Gilbert glanced out of the corner of his eye, his anger growing at those that upset his little Canadian.

Gilbert jumped up, toppling his chair over and slammed his hands into the table loudly.

"Hey you losers! Zhe awesome Matthew vas trying to speak!" Gilbert screamed, surprising the entire room.

Most were surprised that Gilbert was referring to someone **OTHER** than himself as being _"Awesome"_

The eyes were all on the pair, mostly wondering why Prussia was defending an America lookalike.

"Oh Gilbert, vhy are you even here? Last I checked, you aren't even a country. Upset today vould have been your birthday?" came the voice of Roderich as he stared over at Gilbert.

Gilbert grit his teeth.

It was Matthew that jumped to his feet, shouting loudly at the Austrian,

"Hey you Hoser! Don't you dare talk to him like that! There's a reason Gilbert's here!"

***FLASHBACK***

"...oh my god..." Matthew mouthed.

"Vhat?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew took a deep breath and started, "Gilbert, I think you're...becoming a country again...at least, something like almost like that."

"Kesesesese! Is it cause this awesomeness invaded your vital regions?" Gilbert said.

"Maple...uhm...I guess...so...?" Matthew responded.

"...Can I invade them again?" Gilbert asked, pretty bluntly.

"...lock the door and we just might..." Matthew responded.

Matthew took a hold of Gilbert's hand.

"My announcement is that I am having a town built on my land called, New Prussia. Gilbert is now representing my country." Matthew explained.

"And who you are you again?" Roderich asked, adjusting his own glasses.

"HE'S CANADA YOU LOSER!" Gilbert screamed.

Elizabeta also known as Hungary and Gilbert's childhood friend, was sitting beside Roderich and was stuck between breaking out her frying pan to throw at Gilbert or breaking out her camera to take pictures.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew, right in front of everyone.

Resulting in most of the Asian countries namely Japan, South Korea, and Taiwan (and Hungary) rushing to the nearest corner and fighting over a box of tissues.

It also earned stares from the Middle Eastern countries.

A loud cracking noise broke the awkward silence.

Everyone was wondering what the noise was until all eyes fell on America, who was gripping the table so hard, he was causing a large crack in the table.

Michelle chimed in, "And if Alfred decides to have an outburst, I'll give my own announcement~"

_Alfred released the table and flopped back in his chair._

_Michelle winked at Matthew._

_Gilbert glanced at Matthew._

_Matthew looked over at him and smiled._

_"Ich liebe dich" Gilbert whispered._

_Matthew's smile dropped before he whispered back, "...Je t'aime aussi..."_

**_The End~_**

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed reading this here.

Readers from dA, yes this got more detailed smut than the original.

The Original _"Birds and Pancakes" _was_ s_tarted _November 19th, 2012_ and finished January 18th, 2013 (It was completed on Prussia's birthday)


End file.
